Underneath the Stars
by silverphoenix00
Summary: Yuuri has been hard at work training for the Grand Prix Series and juggling the wave of tourism in Hasetsu thanks to a certain Russian. So Viktor decides that they need a small break.


Yuuri always took his run in the morning. He enjoyed how peaceful the world was before the sun rose on the horizon and the streets sprung to life with the hustle of everyday activity. The dark, cool shades of the sky and the pure silence blanketing over the small coastal town set Yuuri's mind at ease and prepared him for another long, rigorous day of training. Yuuri had even taken to drowning himself in his music on runs, losing himself in his daydreams while the notes of fantasy floated into his ears. Even before Viktor had traveled to Hasetsu and turned his entire world upside down, he ran in the mornings. Sometimes he felt like that was the only thing about his training regimen that Viktor hadn't changed.

After Viktor had appeared, Yuuri's entire life had changed for the better. He still ran in the mornings, but now instead of being alone he had a four-legged companion to keep him company and a silver-haired boyfriend waiting for him when he got to the rink. He wouldn't mention it to anyone, but Yuuri knew he was making it to the rink faster than he had before Viktor had arrived.

Makkachin gallantly lead the way, with Yuuri following closely in her wake and trying to keep pace. Eventually, and to Yuuri's ultimate relief, the familiar walls of Ice Castle crested over the hill just as the sun came over the horizon and began to warm the sky. Makkachin took on the steps without hesitation and Yuuri was quick to follow, knowing if he didn't get to the door he'd be met with helpless brown eyes and a pitiful whine from a dog who couldn't open the doors herself.

He also knew if he lingered outside for too long the fans would start to accumulate and he'd never get into the rink. It had happened twice already and even though Yuuri loved all of his fans, the Grand Prix Series was hanging ominously over his head and he needed to practice.

Yuuri took the steps two at a time and finally slipped into the rink. Cool air hit him instantly, soaking through his clothing and biting at his sweat soaked skin. Makkachin had run off as soon as the door had opened for her and was now curled up on her doggy bed chewing up a monkey plush. Giving Makkachin a slightly envious glance, Yuuri took a swig of water, dropped his backpack down in the locker room, and entered the main rink with ice skates in hand.

Viktor was gliding across the ice when Yuuri came in, his movements flawlessly smooth as his blades marred the glistening surface of ice. The elder skater seemed to be lost in thought, so encompassed in his movements that he hadn't even noticed Yuuri's appearance until the door behind him clicked shut.

The sound snapped Viktor out of his thoughts and into the present, where he finally seemed to realize that Yuuri was ready to practice. Immediately, Yuuri was met with a large, heart-shaped smile that chased away the chill in the air and caused a warm, fuzzy feeling to bloom in his chest.

"Yuuri!" Viktor greeted, throwing his arms open and skating closer to the barrier. "Are you ready to get started?"

"I still have to put on my skates."

Yuuri sat down on a bench and began lacing up his skates with well practiced precision, tightening them until they fit snugly against his feet. There was a distinct shift between carpeted flooring and the ice, when the think, clunky feeling beneath him gave way to the crisp glide of the ice underneath his feet. Ice had always seemed to come easier to him than solid ground, despite how well he knew the feeling of a failed jump.

"Alright, so, before we get started, I wanted to ask if you wanted to go out tonight," Viktor began as soon as Yuuri set foot on the ice.

The question caused Yuuri to sputter, but he couldn't deny his curiosity. Why was Viktor bringing this up now? At the beginning of practice?

"That's...kind of a random thing to ask right now."

"It might be because I've been thinking about it since this morning," he blurted out, a pout forming on his face. Yuuri could already hear the whine in his tone as his coach spontaneously combust into a grown 28 year old man with an attitude of a 3 year old child. "We haven't gotten any alone time since we came back from China and if I'd waited until tonight we'd both be too tired to plan anything."

He had a point.

There were days where Yuuri felt like he'd been plowed over by a bus, even before he'd gotten out of bed, but that had always been the sacrifice he'd made. His body would ache, his feet would blister, and his time would be consumed, but it all part of the sport he loved to do. Figure skating was all consuming - the good and the bad.

But Yuuri also knew that running himself into the ground wasn't going to get anyone anywhere. There was a very thin line between dedication and self-destruction and Yuuri had found that they often blurred together if he wasn't careful.

"Okay," Yuuri agreed, trying to ignore the small voice in his head yelling about preparing for the Rostelecom Cup.

Viktor's smile was well worth it anyways.

In the end, Viktor had been right. When they got back home, Yuuri was bone tired. He didn't know what Viktor had planned, if anything, but Yuuri was determined to make the best of their date. As soon as the two had showered and changed, Yuuri allowed Viktor to lead him through the Inn with, upon Viktor's insistence, his eyes closed.

Hand in hand, Yuuri felt himself being led outside, the familiar humidity of the hot springs a tale-tell sign of that'd whatever awaited him was located around the back of the Inn. As the two made their way further from his home, the thickness in the air faded and soon became crisp and chill. The ground beneath them began to slope. Yuuri could feel long blades of grass brush against his ankles and the warmth of Viktor's hand surrounding his own.

After a while, the slope underneath him evened out and the two figure skaters came to a stop. Viktor, who had been leading the entire time, rested his hands on Yuuri's shoulder to wordlessly instruct him to stay in place.

"Okay," came Viktor's voice, "open your eyes."

Yuuri didn't quite know what he'd been expecting, but when he opened his eyes, what he saw made his heart melt.

The top of the hill was covered in dimly glowing fairy lights, which illuminated their surroundings in golden light. In the center, a large blanket had been laid out amongst the lights. A basket filled with carefully crafted parcels of food had been placed on the blanket. Above them, the sun had completely set and given way to the deep blue of night and the soft twinkle of millions of scattered stars.

"Your mom told me about this place," Viktor said eventually, letting Yuuri take in the sight. "She told me how you and your sister came here to play. We haven't gotten much alone time, so I thought this would be a good place to retreat to."

Yuuri couldn't help the huge grin that worked its way onto his face with each word Viktor spoke. He hadn't been in many relationships, in fact Viktor was his first real relationship, so the gesture in front of him was instantly the most romantic thing that anybody had ever done for him. He wasn't expecting anybody to replace Viktor anytime soon.

"I love it," he said instantly. The golden glow of the lights cast itself upon Viktor, caressing the gentle curves of his face and turned the gleaming silver of his hair into a shimmering halo of light. Even his cerulean eyes shifted into beautiful cyan underneath the gentle lighting.

If it were even possible, Yuuri felt himself fall deeper in love with the man in front of him.

Viktor beamed at Yuuri's answer, the brilliance of his smile simply adding to his beauty, and sat down on the blanket, pulling Yuuri along with him.

The picnic meal was simple - a combination of grilled chicken, cheese, and vegetables - and the couple sat in silence as they ate, content with the presence of one another. Yuuri, at some point, had begun to lean up against Viktor, instinctively seeking out his warmth as the night grew late and cold. The sneaky smirk on Viktor's face told Yuuri that this had probably been his plan from the beginning (not that Yuuri was complaining).

In the end, the exhaustion of the day and the constant warmth of Viktor's body heat easily lulled Yuuri to sleep. He'd have to get up tomorrow and repeat the routine of the day over again, but he couldn't care less. In any scenario, in any lifetime, as long as Viktor was there Yuuri would be happy.

* * *

Hello everyone! This is my gift for Agasthiya for the victuuri summer loving 2019 event! I hope you enjoy your gift!


End file.
